


Нужна помощь?

by polyblanked



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bathroom Sex, Bromance, Casual Sex, M/M, Post-Canon, Routine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polyblanked/pseuds/polyblanked
Summary: – Привычка как школьник прятаться в комнате, в которую заходят в первую очередь, чтобы тебя там с вероятностью чуть больше ста процентов застукали и надрали зад? Попахивает мазохизмом, если спросишь меня.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Dirk Strider, Dirk Strider/Dave Strider
Kudos: 6





	Нужна помощь?

Пальцами, временно свободными от корзины, ты нашариваешь ручку двери и, помогая себе ногой, дергаешь дверь на себя. Она поддается, распахиваясь, и первое, что тебя встречает — это резкий запах сигаретного дыма, бьющий в нос и заставляющий поморщиться и кашлянуть от непривычки. В темноте мелькает огонек самого источника, отбившийся от линз курильщика. Со стороны стиральной машины в полнейшей тишине, прерываемой лишь периодическим звуком капель, разбивающихся о кафель, раздается шорох, красноречиво сообщающий о том, что ты явился не в самый удачный момент. Тем не менее, делаешь шаг вперед, во тьму ванной комнаты и захлопываешь за собой дверь, преграждая неопределенной фигуре выход собой и бельевой корзиной, которая около недели торчала в коридоре, всем своим видом намекая, что пришла твоя очередь заняться грязным делом. В данном случае — стиркой.  
Неопознанная персона, впопыхах потушив сигарету, почти натыкается на тебя, когда ты щелкаешь выключателем, и наполненная дымом комната озаряется светом. В голову приходит мысль, что ты рано закрыл дверь, — помещение явно не помешало бы проветрить, — но стоит тебе приметить знакомые авиаторы, как сомнения в правильности своих решений откладываются на потом. Дейв Страйдер успевает как ни в чем не бывало вновь оказаться на пару шагов дальше, чем только что был, и старательно притвориться, что ничего только что не происходило, но его неровное дыхание и растормошенный вид говорят тебе об обратном. К тебе даже закрадывается мысль, что ты прервал что-то более криминальное по шкале легитимности выходок, которые стоит держать втайне от остальных, но нет, благо, больше зацепок в этом направлении ты не обнаруживаешь.  
—…Ты куришь, — твой спокойный голос, скорее утверждающий, нежели вопрошающий, наконец-то разрывает повисшую между вами гнетущую тишину.  
— Нет.  
— В ванной.  
Он едва заметно поджимает губы, замолкая, и ты чувствуешь себя строгим родителем нерадивого ребенка, застукавшим последнего за курением. На самом деле ты удивлен не столько фактом склонности Дейва к вредной привычке, сколько его реакцией и… выбором места.  
Воцаряется очередная неловкая тишина, и ты поднимаешь корзину обратно, подтаскиваешь ее к стиралке и краем глаза наблюдаешь за тем, как рядом с ней мнется Дейв. Ты едва можешь припомнить, когда в последний раз он вел себя так нервно.  
— Тогда могу предположить, что я ворвался как раз в тот момент, когда ты наконец смог позволить себе устроить бромантику со свечами на одного. Или ты кого-нибудь ждал?  
Пока загружаешь грязные вещи из корзины в машинку, ты явно замечаешь, как успело дважды изменить свое выражение обычно спокойное лицо Дейва на одном только слове «бромантика», сначала на усмешку, а после — на довольно напряженную мину. Но отметил ты этот факт скорее из любопытства, чем из желания разбираться в причинах.  
— Конечно, бро, — он тотчас же окончательно приходит в себя, так ожидаемо для Страйдера даже в самой неловкой ситуации, и, хмыкнув, сует руки в карманы, — Только мне здесь никого и не нужно — как видишь, по мне уже и так течет труба. Не хочу напрягать еще кого-либо в этом плане своим присутствием.  
С видом теперь уже восстановленной наплевательской репутации Дейв забирается обратно на стиральную машину, идеально низкую и широкую для того, чтобы было удобно на ней сидеть, облокачивается спиной на боковую стену и, скосив взгляд на тебя, не слишком уверенно достает еще одну сигарету вместе с зажигалкой.  
— Не поверю, — твой голос звучит все так же спокойно и бесстрастно, — если скажешь, что пришел сюда только за ощущением, что из-за тебя кто-то течет, пока ты разыгрываешь крутого и зрелого, прожигая себе легкие.  
— Нет конечно, еще и за разящими, как запашок от твоей корзины, наворачивающий на глаза те еще пидорские слезки, комментариями специально от бро.  
Ты можешь поклясться, что он запнулся на последнем слове. Второй раз за последние пару минут? Ты бы даже не обратил внимание на такие мелочи, но не когда они сами бросаются в твои глаза, как стая голодных волков на мелкую девчонку, зашедшую не в тот лес и не в то время.  
Он щелкает зажигалкой и прикуривает сигарету, пока ты молча заканчиваешь дело и включаешь стиральную машину. Теперь Дейву будет сидеться менее комфортно, но твоя работа здесь завершена, так что ты с чувством выполненного долга мог бы направиться обратно из ванной, навстречу праздному и бессмысленному существованию... но нет.  
— Подвинься.  
В конце концов, для чего еще нужны бро, как не для совместных посиделок на стиральной машине в закуренной ванной?  
Он без лишних вопросов двигается в сторону, освобождая тебе место, которое ты сразу же и занимаешь. Сидеть здесь не слишком удобно, но слабые потряхивания машинки вполне реально игнорировать.  
— Я не курю, — внезапно раздается его голос, нарушающий затяжную тишину, прерываемую только шумом от стирки.  
— А я королева Англии.  
— Я… Это привычка, — он что, оправдывается? — Из прошлого. Но не в том смысле.  
Ты практически игнорируешь бессмысленный лепет, вдыхая дым от его сигареты и погружаясь в собственные размышления. Нет, чувак не может просто так дважды бурно отреагировать на «бро». Подобное происходило раньше всего буквально пару раз, и в такие моменты Дейв заметно преображался, прямо как сейчас — эмоции внезапно лезли наружу, в то время как ирония в его словах становилась более скудной и горькой. Но проблема, очевидно, каждый раз в одном. И тебе не повезло быть косвенно связанным с этим самым «одним».  
— Привычка как школьник прятаться в комнате, в которую заходят в первую очередь, чтобы тебя там с вероятностью чуть больше ста процентов застукали и надрали зад? Попахивает мазохизмом, если спросишь меня.  
Он раздраженно выдыхает дым и встряхивает головой, будто отгоняя эту мысль. Молчит, глядя куда-то в сторону, похоже, собираясь с мыслями, или будто готовясь признаться в чем-то ужасном.  
— Да, похоже, так и есть. Я чертов любитель хренового отношения к себе. Со всякими плетками, куклами и страйфами, чувак.  
Ты не можешь разобрать, что именно выражает его голос. Горечь? Сожаление? Сарказм?  
— Чел, этого всего больше нет. Пора расслабиться и отпустить эту херню.  
— Я знаю! — он тут же спохватывается. Это было слишком громко. — Я знаю, Дирк. В этом и проблема.  
— Почему? Как по мне, тебе должно уже быть гораздо легче теперь, когда не надо на каждом шагу озираться, ожидая новых подвохов.  
— Чел, это не то. Все гораздо… Сложнее.  
Похоже, он нашел себе отличную жилетку для того, чтобы выливать на нее все слезы, оставшиеся с тех времен, когда его растил Бро. Но поддержать его во время, как ты понял, флэшбеков, словно своевременный волшебный принц на белом коне, — меньшее, что ты можешь для него сделать. Так что тебе остается лишь вопрошающе на него смотреть, молча ожидая исповеди.  
В ответ Дейв лишь протягивает тебе еще тлеющую сигарету.  
— Будешь?  
Ты отрицательно мотаешь головой, осторожно отводя от себя его руку. Тебе нравится запах дыма, но ты не фанат ощущения его прямо в своих легких. Да и, чего уж там, наученный опытом друзей стараешься избегать всего, что могло бы вызвать химическую зависимость.  
— Я бы лучше послушал то, что ты собрался мне сказать.  
— Почему вы с Роуз так похожи, — он хмыкает на собственный риторический вопрос.  
— Но я — не Роуз.  
— Ну, если надеть ободок…  
— И не Бро.  
— Ладно, хорошо, ты меня, типа, снова поймал, сорвав все мои коварные планы, о, супербро, я тебе еще отомщу.  
Он хочет продолжить свою ироничную речь, отвертеться от того, что его задевает и гложет, но человеческая личина в конце концов берет верх над маской иронии, и та, с тяжелым вздохом, граничащим со всхлипом, слетает, с треском разбиваясь о кафельный пол, словно очередная капля из легендарной протекающей трубы.  
— В общем, я таскал его сигареты и запирался в ванной, — он все еще звучал как виноватый ребенок, но было что-то еще... вроде спокойствия. Раскаяния. — Я хотел попробовать, мне хотелось, знаешь, быть похожим на него. Но он, конечно же, сразу пронюхал. В прямом смысле. И, ну, мне досталось.  
Он вновь замолкает, пожимая плечами и стряхивая пепел на пол.  
— И что было дальше?  
— А дальше… Я все равно продолжал это делать. Чтобы понимать его лучше, наверное? Да и не то чтобы ему было до этого дело. Кажется, он куда больше переживал за свои сигареты, чем за мое здоровье и все такое. Ну, а я… А мне по-детски хотелось, чтобы он обратил внимание именно на меня, — его голос вздрагивает, но он снова быстро приходит в себя, прикрываясь кашлем. — Я раз за разом бессмысленно ждал, когда он снова меня застанет за этим, и нелепо представлял, как мы наконец-то серьезно поговорим, и он объяснит все вместо того, чтобы устраивать очередную долбанную трепку. Что он, типа, просто сядет рядом и скажет «завязывай, малой, эта херня вредная и бла бла», а потом всучит мне пачку доритос или просто яблочного сока, приобнимет и похлопает по плечу, а после мы продолжим существовать, по большей части игнорируя друг друга. Я глупо надеялся, что он действительно обратит на меня внимание. Я хотел, чтобы он был, как, ну, — он вдруг поднимает голову и смотрит прямо на тебя, — как ты.  
Ты на пару секунд оказываешься в ступоре и чувствуешь, как твой разум омрачается одной неутешительной мыслью. Ты _знаешь_ , что ты мало чем лучше его Бро. И ты определенно не самый заботливый из людей… Разве он за время вашего общения еще этого не понял?  
— Мне жаль, Дейв. Хотел бы я помочь, но не думаю, что я тот, кто нужен.  
— Я знаю, кто мне нужен. И я уверен, что ты меня понимаешь, Дирк, — от его тона тебе вдруг становится не по себе, но ты спешишь отогнать это чувство подальше. — Мы с тобой в одной лодке. Разве тебе никогда не хотелось внимания? Чтобы Бро просто пришел и поддержал?  
— Дейв, — тебя против твоей воли захлестывают навязчивые воспоминания о том, как ты порой просто лежал на полу, с дыханием, сбитым от рыданий, шепотом взывая к нему, к его помощи, отчаянно желая избавиться от этого страшного одиночества посреди бескрайнего и безлюдного океана; ты пытаешься отмахнуться от воспоминания, как от назойливой мошки. Черт, он знает, куда целить. И знает не понаслышке.  
— Если мне было так одиноко вместе с ним, то разве не было тебе еще более одиноко одному? Разве не хотелось, чтобы рядом был понимающий тебя человек? — он, поколебавшись, кладет руку тебе на плечо, пока ты пребываешь в замешательстве, чувствуя, как предательски быстрее бьется сердце от того, что Дейв попал в точку, будто поймав тебя за руку на горячем.  
— Дейв, не стоит, — ты обнаруживаешь, что твой голос звучит глуше. Черт побери, ты более чем успел привыкнуть и смириться с тем, что ты всегда жил один, пусть иногда и подумывая о том, как безоблачно все было бы вместе с твоим Бро, но это не должно трогать тебя сейчас. Так в чем же причина? В том, что ты расслабился, потерял бдительность? В том, что другая его версия в данный момент сидит рядом с тобой, сквозь очки глядя тебе просто в душу, рассказывает о проблемах, похожих на твои?..  
— У нас обоих есть друзья, которым можно довериться, — продолжает он, переставая мучить твое плечо, — но это не то, чел, понимаешь? Это то, что касается только нас с тобой.  
— Вечное одиночество.  
Очередная пауза. Машинка под вами все так же шумит, а вода продолжает капать на пол. Сигарета уже давно дотлела.  
— Звучит слишком драматично, — продолжаешь ты, но тебя тут же перебивают.  
— Так, значит, да?  
— О чем ты?  
— Ты тоже хотел его внимания?.. От своего Бро?  
Ты мог бы уклониться от ответа на настолько хреновый прямой вопрос сотней способов, выстроить между вами очередную бессмысленную стенку из иронии, закрыться и уйти в себя, но ты внезапно не видишь смысла скрывать от Дейва столь очевидный факт. В конце концов, ты сам вывел его на откровения, и, кажется, пришло время расплачиваться.  
— Как будто это не так очевидно. Это такая же правда, как и то, что мы оба напичканы стремными братскими комплексами.  
Он медлит, закусывая губу и отбрасывая окурок в сторону, после чего разворачивается к тебе.  
— Спасибо, что выслушал, Дирк. Только скажи, ты ведь тоже видишь его, когда смотришь на меня, да?  
Пауза. Ты молча киваешь, снова ловко пойманный с поличным. Настолько ловко, насколько это возможно, при условии что он сейчас сам озвучивает собственные же загоны.  
— Иногда мне кажется, что мне уже ничего не поможет. Все мысли об этой хуйне, о прошлом, похожести и так далее, такое чувство, что они никогда не уйдут, — он с тихим вздохом проводит пальцами сквозь челку. — Интересно, можно ли хоть как-то этому помочь?  
— Не узнаем, пока не попробуем, — ты ляпаешь это буквально не раздумывая, не придавая больше своим словам никакого веса. Вы забрались слишком далеко в своих откровениях, и теперь тебе хотелось бы просто спустить все на тормозах.  
Дейв задумчиво продолжает смотреть на тебя. После настолько неловкого разговора, хотел бы ты знать, что у него на уме?  
— Взаимопомощь — это очень важно, бро.  
Ты даже не успеваешь в полной мере оценить бессмысленность этой фразы, как слышишь щелчок от нелепого столкновения стекол очков. Следующее, что ты осознаешь — это ощущение его губ на своих, и заметно усилившийся запах дыма. Твое так и не успевшее успокоиться сердце, нынче гармонично дополняющее звуки стиральной машинки под вами громким бешеным стуком, без предупреждения подскакивает к горлу, вгоняя тебя в ступор и заставляя лицо предательски вспыхнуть. Подходящий для всей этой ситуации вопрос меркнет где-то на границе задымленного сознания, так и не обретя какой-либо подходящей формы, а ты… Ну, а ты — всего лишь второй в этой комнате лишенный столь желанного внимания Страйдер.  
Твои губы сами по себе размыкаются, поддаваясь поцелую, веки опускаются, а рука тянется к лицу твоего брата. Еще мгновение, и тяжесть авиаторов, съехавших на твое лицо, с твоей же помощью пропадает. Ты явно чувствуешь его замешательство, которое слишком быстро сменяется только большей настойчивостью, подстегнутой твоими действиями. От затылка вниз по шее расползаются мурашки, желудок странно сжимается, и ты, не раздумывая и подхватывая инициативу Дейва, с полной готовностью вливаешься в поцелуй.  
Ты не удивлен себе. Ты удивлен Дейву, проявляющему инициативу более рьяно, чем ты.  
Проходит несколько долгих секунд, прежде чем ты решаешься прерваться, чтобы набрать воздуха в легкие.  
Дрожащая рука тем временем отбирает твои треугольные очки, и глазам, довольно быстро привыкшим к свету, предстает напряженное лицо Дейва, раскрасневшееся под цвет его собственных глаз.  
— Похоже, мы слишком взрослые для чего-то попроще, — хмыкаешь ты, едва сдерживаясь от того, чтобы оговариваться на каждом слове.  
— Только между нами, бро.  
Дейв залезает на машинку коленями и ты, не дожидаясь, пока он примет более устойчивое положение, притягиваешь его к себе за кофту, вновь вовлекая в поцелуй, на этот раз более уверенный и страстный. И вот вы оба вновь решительны, как и положено быть Страйдерам.  
В этот момент тебя перестает волновать вообще что-либо, кроме него самого — брата, точно такого же, но младше, чем тот, которого ты видел на страницах журналов и видеозаписях. Пахнет сигаретным дымом, как ты и представлял себе бессчетное множество раз. Цепляясь за его одежду, стараясь не столкнуться зубами и несколько трепетно соприкасаясь языками, ты совсем не раздумываешь о том, когда это все началось, когда тебе захотелось больше, чем банального внимания от собственного Бро. Не в этот раз. Ты просто заткнешь анализ ситуации как можно дальше, смакуя привкус никотина, проникая языком меж губ столь податливого сейчас Дейва и откровенно наслаждаясь этим ощущением.  
Пока ты оглаживаешь его щеку и зарываешься пальцами в мягкие светлые волосы, его рука медленно спускается с твоей груди все ниже, от чего по коже бегут мурашки. Ты невольно вздрагиваешь — ладонь ложится на ширинку и прощупывает тебя через ткань. Ты спускаешь руку на его плечо и мысленно ругаешь свою не слишком вовремя подавшую признаки жизни впечатлительность. Очевидно понимая все как есть, Дейв отстраняется, небрежно смахивая со своих губ слюну, и, тяжело дыша, переводит взгляд с твоего лица вниз.  
— Смаппетов там таскаешь или просто так рад меня видеть?  
— А ведь у тебя и такого оправдания не найдется.  
Впервые за долгое время ты видишь на его лице усмешку, смущенную, но вместе с тем довольную.  
— Мне и не надо, — и он одним движением расстегивает пуговицу и молнию на твоих штанах.  
Окей, парень заслуживает отдельной похвалы. Даже у тебя это не с первого раза выходит.  
Ты ничего не спрашиваешь. Дейв ничего не говорит, цепляя все еще подрагивающими пальцами резинку твоих боксеров и оттягивая ее вниз, пытаясь выглядеть абсолютно спокойным и уверенным в своих действиях. Как и ты делаешь вид, что все так и задумано, пускай тебя и ломит от накатившего возбуждения.  
Он облизывает свою ладонь и обхватывает твой набухший член. В голову в очередной раз бьет головокружительный поток жара, и ты прерывисто выдыхаешь, упираясь свободной рукой в поверхность позади тебя. Дейв пару раз проводит по нему ладонью, отодвигая пальцами тонкую кожу от края, и, хищно облизнувшись, ненадолго и на удивление нежно припадает губами к твоей шее, обдавая очередной порцией приятных мурашек, после чего отстраняется и, отпустив тебя, спрыгивает с машинки, оставляя тебя на ней в гордом одиночестве. Но ненадолго — он тут же устроивается внизу между твоих ног, положив руки на бедра и со всей решительностью придвинувшись поближе к тебе.  
Оставленный без внимания член вновь заключают в кольцо его пальцы, и в следующий же момент ты уже чувствуешь его обжигающее дыхание у своего живота. Влажный язык касается головки, и ты резко втягиваешь носом воздух, едва сдерживая весь восторг по этому поводу. В смысле… Да ладно, на самом деле, тебе нет оправдания. Как и Дейву. В конце концов, вы и вправду в одной лодке.  
Возбуждение вновь не дает тебе пуститься в столь бессмысленный сейчас разбор ситуации, и ты остаешься наедине с реальностью, где тебя до кончиков пальцев пробирает от того, как Дейв, твой бро, водит своим слегка шершавым, но мягким языком по всей длине, иногда поддевая чувствительную уздечку и покрывая ствол влажными поцелуями. В какой-то момент ты чувствуешь, как губы смыкаются вокруг головки и скользят вместе с его ладонью вниз. Ты закусываешь губу, пытаясь контролировать свою достаточно бурную реакцию; самое время для того, чтобы к тебе вернулась способность двигаться. Твоя рука перемещается на его затылок, вновь тревожа и без того растрепавшиеся волосы, мягко сжимая пряди между пальцами, на что Дейв, не отрываясь от своего дела, отзывается довольным полустоном. Как же он хорош.  
Ты смотришь вниз, туда, откуда по телу расходятся волны облегчения и вместе с тем удовольствия, на светлую голову, размеренно движущуюся параллельно поглаживаниям, на волосы брата, которые ты продолжаешь перебирать, на его не слишком успешные попытки взять поглубже, и в голову тебе в кой-то веки не приходит мысль, что ты делаешь что-то неправильное. Ты прислушиваешься к сосущим звукам, которые не могут заглушить даже стиральная машина и твое громкое дыхание, смешанное с приглушенными стонами, наполненными удовольствием, втягиваешь носом остатки дыма, витающего в комнате. Ты чувствуешь его рот изнутри, его язык, губы и щеки, которыми он трется о твой член, стараясь сделать приятно именно тебе, и от этой мысли крышу сносит еще сильнее, отправляя ее в полет куда-то в космическое пространство, далеко за пределы Солнечной системы или даже галактики в целом.  
И в такой момент, по закону подлости, твоему экстазу суждено прерваться. Последний раз ты чувствуешь, как Дейв проводит языком, после поднимая голову и утирая рот рукавом. Твоя рука соскальзывает с его волос, и ты несколько недоуменно смотришь на него, ожидая продолжения, но Дейв продолжает просто переводить дыхание.  
— Дирк…  
Ты сглатываешь слюну, уже самостоятельно обхватывая вновь начинающий изнывать член.  
— Дейв.  
— Нет, погоди, я серьезно, — он касается твоей руки, намериваясь ее остановить. — Помнишь, взаимопомощь, да? Помоги мне.  
— Но ты еще не закончил.  
Он мотает головой и едва слышно чертыхается. За этим следует движение, которое ты мог бы предвидеть, если бы был бдительнее и не отключил свой мозг окончательно — Дейв поспешно стягивает через голову кофту, обнажая поджарый торс, слегка лоснящийся от пота.  
Ты не задумаешься, почему и что именно Дейв хотел от своего Бро. Ты не метнешься мыслью к тому, чем ты лучше или хуже. Нет.  
До тебя дошло, чего он хочет от тебя, и это в данный момент единственная вещь, которая должна тебя занимать.  
Плавно водя пальцами, чтобы умерить эрекцию и заодно скрасить ожидание, ты внимательно наблюдаешь, как он стремительно избавляется от обуви и джинсов, оставаясь в одном лишь нательном белье. Попридержи коней, чувак, как же это странно — дрочить на собственного голого брата. Но, тем не менее, ты продолжаешь это делать. Впрочем, вскоре ты, судя по всему, сможешь найти стояку применение получше.  
Пока ты снимаешь собственную пропитанную потом футболку, Дейв ненадолго задерживается возле полочки, нагроможденной огромным разнообразием шампуней, кремов и прочей косметики, откуда выуживает какую-то баночку. После чего он, едва сдерживая себя, чуть ли не с разгону заскакивает обратно на все еще работающую стиральную машину, расположив колени по обе стороны от твоих бедер. Сунув добычу с полки тебе в руку, он подвигается еще ближе, почти касаясь голым торсом твоего, обдавая тебя своим жаром, кладет ладони на твои плечи и недвусмысленно касается стояка задом. Ты не можешь понять его взгляд, обычно спокойный и отстраненный, теперь же выражающий то ли решительность и похоть, то ли смущение и просьбу. Как бы то ни было, тебе сейчас удивительно приятно видеть его лицо вновь так близко.  
Взгляд цепляется за надпись «Крем для тела» на баночке в твоей руке. Оригинальный выход из ситуации.  
— Уверен? — этот вопрос, скорее, дань иронии, пока ты откручиваешь крышку. Конечно Дейв уверен. Как и ты сам.  
Ответом тебе служит еще один головокружительный поцелуй, не слишком долгий, но не менее горячий, чем все предыдущие. Ты хватаешься свободной рукой за его бедро, снова ловя его губы своими, вовлекая в своеобразную перепалку, и, пользуясь моментом, тянешь его брифы вниз.  
Тело сводит от жара, слегка потряхивает от предвкушения, губы жадно впиваются в его губы, подбородок, шею… Твои пальцы уже наготове, с изрядной долей крема на них, и наступает твоя очередь действовать.  
Дейв вздрагивает, мгновенно прикусывая губу, когда ты так мягко, как только способен, касаешься колечка мышц, проникая одним пальцем вглубь. Продолжаешь покрывать его бледную кожу поцелуями, то и дело оставляя розовеющие следы, спускаясь все ниже, к плечам, ключицам, губами исследуя каждый сантиметр его очаровательного тела и вскоре подключая второй палец. Слышишь плохо сдерживаемые тихие стоны над ухом, чувствуешь, как Дейв пытается тебе помочь… Господи, как же тебя распирает.  
Твоя выдержка понемногу начинает давать слабину, но несмотря на это продолжаешь аккуратно и неспешно разрабатывать его под аккомпанемент из незатихающей стиральной машины и его же собственных звуков, ровно до тех пор, пока не понимаешь окончательно, что он уже готов. Пальцы с тихим чпоком выходят из Дейва, и он, отвлекаясь, внимательно смотрит на тебя, ответно запечатляя в памяти то, как ты сидишь сейчас: откинувшись на стенку, излучая уверенность и желание, но никак не прилипшее к тебе так сильно чувство одиночества. А затем он, снова касаясь тебя рукой, направляет твой член, медленно опускаясь все ниже и периодически приподнимаясь обратно. Волна блаженства вновь накрывает тебя с головой, утягивая вглубь твоих желаний и похоти. Твой брат такой прелестно тугой. Эта мысль почему-то застревает в твоей голове, вызывая разные мысленные вариации на эту тему.  
Твои руки непроизвольно оказываются на его ягодицах, сжимая их и помогая Дейву продвигаться дальше, впрочем, не особо влияя на ход событий, но в то же время твой слух определенно радует то, что ты слышишь — его первые ничем не скрытые, настоящие стоны, отправляющие твое сердце в пляс. Дейв слегка морщится, но продолжает, пока с тяжелым выдохом не садится на твои бедра полностью, вырывая из тебя звук, наполненный удовольствием.  
Реальность смазывается. Словно издалека слышно, как по новой начинает набирать воду стиральная машина. Будто сквозь пелену видишь, как Дейв, хватаясь за тебя, непрерывно движется вверх и вниз, громко постанывая, когда ты задеваешь его простату. Тебе хорошо от того, что ты вновь чувствуешь Дейва изнутри, тебе хорошо от массирующих движений, от его неразборчивого томного лепета, от чувства, которое накапливается внизу живота, тебе чертовски хорошо от всего в этот момент, и тебе не хочется, чтобы это прекращалось.  
Ты стараешься двигать тазом ему навстречу, но Дейв и сам прекрасно справляется, задавая свой темп, понемногу нарастающий и подводящий тебя к пику. Зная об этом, он не спешит, раз за разом замедляясь и не давая тебе дойти до этого раньше времени, течение которого для тебя сейчас не имеет совершенно никакого значения. Есть только Дейв. И ты. И ваши тела, двигающиеся в унисон, ваши переплетающиеся пальцы и языки, ваши соприкосновения и голоса.  
Однако вскоре шум воды, стекшей из машинки, затихает. Цикл подходит к отжиму, и, о черт, ты знаешь, что это значит. Стиральная машина под вами, до сих пор лишь слабо дающая о себе знать, разгоняет барабан, начиная ощутимо вибрировать и вызывая у тебя неоднозначные ощущения, но вид Дейва в этот момент определенно того стоит. Его лихорадочно горящие глаза широко распахиваются, только чтобы вновь зажмуриться от удовольствия, спина прогибается, в то время как из груди вырывается громкий изумленный «ох», который спешит смениться довольным стоном и очередной порцией захлебывающегося лепета. Как бы иронично это ни звучало, но, похоже, теперь ты — своеобразный вибратор, и это явно приходится Дейву по душе. Капли пота градом катятся по вашим разгоряченным телам, становится еще жарче, вы оба забываетесь в своих вечно сдерживаемых эмоциях — наконец-то можете без опаски выпустить их наружу, наслаждаясь друг другом, наслаждаясь кратковременной свободой от своих проблем.  
Стоны Дейва достигают своего пика, как и он сам, резко насаживаясь полностью, изливается на твой живот. Судорожные сокращения мышц становятся последней каплей, и твой оргазм не заставляет себя ждать: еще пара сильных толчков — и на тебя накатывает ощущение приятной расслабленности, следующей за мощной разрядкой.  
Ты понимаешь, что стиральная машина уже успела затихнуть, а это значит, что сейчас тебе придется доставать белье, чтобы развешивать его сушиться. Но ты не спешишь подорваться с места.  
Руки и ноги скованы тем самым блаженным чувством, которое обычно бывает после хорошего страйфа. Дейв слезает с тебя и снова приваливается к стенке рядом, касаясь голым плечом твоего. Воцаряется ваша родная тишина, в которой слышны только ваши попытки отдышаться и капли воды, все так же продолжающие падать на пол.  
— Как думаешь, — подает он голос через некоторое время, — нас все слышали?  
Хороший вопрос, на который ты лишь пожимаешь плечами.  
— Пойду развешивать белье — тогда узнаю.  
Нет, вы вряд ли станете обсуждать то, что сейчас происходило. Но каждый из вас теперь чувствует себя определенно свободней и счастливей. Потому что у каждого из вас точно есть кто-то настолько родной, кому можно довериться полностью, без остатка.  
— Нужна помощь?

**Author's Note:**

> Меня просто попросили написать нц со стиральной машиной. Так что вот очередной фанфик про геев. И стиральную машину.


End file.
